Planning and Expanding
by thesoapstar
Summary: My Expanding!vers. Callie and Arizona planning on expanding, be warned there is fluff. Set sometime after season 7 and going onto season 8.


_**A/N Sooo this is my first attempt at a bigger story so be nice, hoping it's not too bad. More stories will follow in this universe, if ya'll like it that is. Feedback is much appreciated. All mistakes are my own so sorry about that. Don't own anything to do with Grey's anatomy just doing this for fun =) **_

Having an entire weekend to themselves was a rarity in the hectic lives of Callie and Arizona, and they were not about to waste this opportunity to have some family fun time.

"Hey! You two ready to go?" Callie burst through the door of her apartment.

"Gah….Hey babe, we're almost..gah..ready to…ooff…go" Arizona's replied sounding like she was in some sort of wrestling match.

"umm ok… What are you two doing?" Callie questioned as she walked toward the sound of her wife's voice that was coming from Sofia's room.

"Oh!" Callie voiced in surprise when she saw what was happening, "Babe you know that Sofia is supposed to be in her clothes, right?" Callie stated before bursting into laughter at the sight she was witnessing before her.

"Oh well Sofia seems to think that she is best without her cute adorable clothes on her" Arizona had clothes slung all over her, a top partly hanging from one arm, a pair of pants sitting on her shoulders and a mostly bare child in front of her giggling away out of amusement from her somewhat flustered mamma.

"Bwetta" The child laughs and grins

Laughing Callie moves towards her two beautiful girls "well we best get her into something we can't go to the park in just our skins"

"Oh I don't know that could be kind of fun" Arizona jokingly debates

"Settle down you" playfully swatting her arm Callie doesn't disagree.

"There we go, much better" holding Sofia up in the air, now semi covered up, "Let's get our butts out of this apartment and down to that park before we run out of daylight!"

"yay! I'm so so so super excited that we finally get to go to the park ALL together, well at least at a normal hour of the day!" Arizona says while practically jumping up and down like a giddy kid.

* * *

As they near the park they can begin to hear the sounds of happy children playing on the play equipment, Arizona couldn't help but get more and more excited, as they got closer she start to quicken the pace.

"Wow Arizona wait up for me, you're running off with our kid!" Callie lengthens her stride to catch up.

"Oh sorry" Comes a somewhat embarrassed reply

"I don't know if it's normal for you to be this excited about going to a playground….But I kinda love it"

"Well it's just…well I'm excited to coming here with the two of you, it's soooo awesome to share this with your family…ya'know?"

Callie smiles as she catches up to her wife, she gives her a peck on the cheek and loops her arm through the blond woman's free arm "I know I feel the same way" she has a feeling that the reason for Arizona's excitement runs a little deeper than she will let on, she will ask about it another time she thinks to herself.

They find themselves a free bench space and then proceed to pick one of the many fun pieces of play equipment to begin they're fun times.

Callie sits and watches Arizona take Sofia over to one of the spniny carousel things, as she watches she is overcome with so much joy and happiness that she can't help but smile like a dork at her gorgeous wife and child.

"Damn Torres how did you get so lucky?" she pounders out aloud.

While Arizona is slowly spinning Sofia around on the miniature carousel pulling faces at the giddy little girl, She laughs at herself thinking back to a time when she had told Callie and practically destroyed their relationship all because she didn't think she was cut out to be a mum, because she was so afraid of what could happen to them and that she wouldn't be able to deal with it if something ever did happen. Having Sofia come into this world in the dramatic way that she did, it helped in a way, laughing she shakes her head and states softly to herself "I was a fool for not wanting this" now looking at Sofia who has come to a halt in front of her mamma "Mamma was a silly and selfish woman…but it's ok because I'm not like that anymore, and I love you so much munchkin, I even have a question for mummy later, but let's keep that between you and I" She picks up the bundle of squirming energy and proceeds to begin noming on the chubby cheeks

"Swop mamma!" Sofia manages to squeal out, only just being able to get her words together.

"ok ok child hog" Callie jumps by her wife's side.

"Common my turn, mummy wants some crack baby time"

Arizona hands over the child with a pout forming on her face, "you know you really shouldn't call her that…"

"oh she doesn't know what I'm talking about" Callie defends herself.

"Like hell she don't!" Arizona says through a huge grin.

"Hwell!" the child screams and bounces up and down.

"Shoot, no baby we don't say that. Oooo Oooo, let's do something we can all do" The blond bounces up and down

"Oh lets'….ummm…oh there the see-saw is free!" Callie points, Sofia claps her hands agreeing with the notion.

They make their way over to the wooden planks, Arizona at one end and Callie positioned at the other with the Clapping tiny human sitting in front of her.

"Hmm I'm not sure this is fair…you two are heavier than I am…" Arizona points out

"Oh no you don't, that's just your excuse to get your hands back on the tiny human" Callie glares back at her now sooking wife.

"Wait did you just imply that I'm 'heavy'?"

"Calliope Torres do not twist my words… and besides that's how I like my woman" A defensive Arizona retorts.

"We goin' to do this or what?" She quickly changes the subject

"Mmmhmmmm, Mamma's going to pay for that one isn't she baby girl?"

"ywes!" Sofia yells

"Yes she is. Now let's bounce!"

* * *

As the family unit slowly meandered their way back home with the last light of the setting sun disappearing, Callie adjusts a sleeping Sofia on her shoulder, "Well we should do that more often if this is the result" pointing at the growth that is her child.

"We really should, if we had more weekend to ourselves" Arizona states almost sadly, glancing at her watch "We better be walking a little faster, you know how mark hates it when we're even a little late" rolling her eyes.

"Hmm I would have thought that just to annoy him you would want to walk slower" Callie pokes fun at her wife.

"Well I would normally but if it means I have and entire Saturday night with JUST my wife and nothing to interrupt us…Then I'm willing to be on time for Mark" The PEDs surgeon retorts matter of fact with an added nod.

"Oh, I think I understand" Callie chuckles and quickens her pace.

A short while later they arrive to the familiar apartment complex, scurrying up the stairs they reach the door of the man cave, just as Arizona is about to knock and open the door, it flies open without any help from her.

"You guys are late!" Mark scolds

"And she's dead" he declares looking at the slumbering tiny human on Callie's shoulder.

"Yeah well we kinda got a bit carried away with the whole park running around playing thing…" Arizona giggles.

"I should really be thanking you guys I guess…I'm sure she will be wide awake tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn" Mark lets out a throaty laugh and moves to take the growing bundle.

"Come to daddy sweetness" mark coos "let's go get comfy and let mummies go do what they do when you're not around….like make pound cake" he couldn't help himself to a little innuendo, which earns him a swatting from Callie.

"Owe! Hey! Don't hit me I'm holding a child!" He whispers loudly.

"Well don't talk about pound cake like that….I happen to like the food and it doesn't need to be ruined by your smut!" Callie only just manages to finish her sentence before the small strong hands of a PEDs attending grabs her hand and whisks her through the front door of the adjacent door.

"Hey! I was just handing him a new one-"cut off by an unexpected kiss from soft sweet lips.

"Mmm, what was I saying "Callie drifts off into a daze, before the blond practically bounces away into the kitchen as quickly as she had gotten through the door.

"What shall we do first, eat? Watch a movie? Dance the night out? OooOo dancing and wine is always fun!" she thinks out loud with her head tilting to the side looking off into the distance, unaware of the distance promptly closed by the towering brunette. Callie slides her arm around Arizona's waist and pulls her in close to her body putting their faces only centimetres apart.

"Oh!" comes the shocked noise from her wife.

"Well I want more of what just happened by the door" The Callie confidently positions her wife into a firm drawn out kiss.

"Mmm that's what I'm talkin' bout…Maybe we can combine a few of the things you mentioned?" Arizona laughs at the suggestion and grabs Callie dragging her towards their bed room "food can wait! You. Me. Now!"

* * *

Snuggled into one another amongst a mess of tangled sheets, the two lovers' breathe in each other's scent content to just lay there forever and a day.

"Mmm definatly have to get more weekends off like this" Callie voices rolling into the curves of Arizona's body, "agreed, most defiantly"

Callie listens to the heartbeat of her love and takes in the calming steady beating of it, "hey, why where you so excited today about going to the park?" she questioned braking the comfortable silence.

"I'm always excited to go to the park with my two favourite girls" she replies kissing the Latinas dark hair.

"I know but…you seemed more enthused than normal…that's all" probing a little deeper, Arizona breaths in and thinks for a moment .

"My family and I always used to go to the park and the play grounds all together when the cornel got back from long stints away from home, ever since timothy and I were small, it just been what we do" the blond starts to rub patterns on Callie's naked back.

"And well even when we started to outgrow the park… we still went, and when timothy came back from his tour of duties we would still go…even though we were well into our twenties" Arizona paused for a moment gathering her thoughts, Callie waited without saying a thing knowing that this was the first time that Arizona has probably shared this with anyone else but her family.

"When my parents told me that Tim was killed… I went to the park… whenever I start to miss him or anything, I always go to the park it brings back the happy times, the togetherness of the family…and now , I have my own family to take there" her voice breaking a little bit towards the end of her explanation.

The taller woman moves from her spot and pulls her wife close to her holding her with all that she is, "I love you Arizona Robbins, we're going to make an effort to go there more often, together" kissing the blond on the forehead.

Arizona wipes away a stray tear and smiles with all her dimply power, "I love you Calliope Torres" snuggling into the other woman.

"And I love this and what we have" pausing for a second and then deciding to press on feeling the moment was right

"hey… I was thinking… Sofia should have a tiny human brother or a sister… I mean it would suck to have a big age different between her and her sibling…what do you think?" the blond keeps her cool.

Callie is frozen and taken back by the sudden statement from her wife; she had been thinking about bringing up the subject of another child with Arizona but was hesitant about it unsure if she was ready to take that step.

"Umm well yeah would be good if they were…umm… pretty close together…" comes a shaky and broken sentence.

"You don't sound so enthused" Arizona notes raising her head with a questioning look.

"What? No I am totally! It's just you…you just surprised me and I wasn't ready for that" Callie chuckles hugging Arizona closer.

"oh well ya know, I'm full of those. I was also thinking… if we're going to expand our family we should maybe look at expanding our humble abode, somewhere close by though so Mark can still see Sofia of course, but I've been looking at some places…"

Callie still in awe of her amazingly stunning woman, "I totally agree…I love you so much have I told you that? I think I need to tell you more often, I. Love. You." The big dorky grin from earlier in the day returning to her face.

"Well I think we should focus on the baby making first then the living situation?" the smile on the blonds face sounding through in her voice.

"oh baby making first for sure" pulling Arizona on top of her kissing her passionately, they were definitely not sleeping tonight.

* * *

Sniffing the air as she woke up "Mmm something smells goooood" Arizona stirred voicing her thoughts. Rolling off of the messy bed *caused by the sexy time her and Callie had a few hours ago* she fumbles into a pair of sweat pants and one of Callie's oversized but comfy T-shirts and moseying out towards the enticing aroma.

As Callie flipped her famous pancakes, she hears the familiar sound of her wife's footsteps, "Ah, and so the sleeping beauty has risen….couldn't resist my amazing pancakes right?"

Arizona plonks he self behind the kitchen counter eyeing off the pan in Callie's hand, "Mmmm I do love your pancakes and awful lot" still staring at the pan, the Latina Laughs "Hmm I see I'm not going to be able to talk to you until your fed then ey? Here ya go babe" casually tossing the big round golden pancake onto the plate waiting in front of the starving PEDs surgeon, said surgeon then hacking into her breakfast.

"Mmmm. My. God. These just get better and better every time you make them! I knew there was a reason I married you"

"Mmm because I'm a rock star Ortho attending, who is both visually stunning, smart and great in bed?" Callie turns back to the stove to continue her cooking.

"Oh yeah yeah all those too babe for sure" the blond answers absent minded still distracted by the food in front of her.

"Mmmhmmm sure" Callie laughs.

"Oh god that was so…awesome!" Arizona states in amazement.

"I know, I never get sick of hearing that!" the Latina muses.

"So, another tiny human to think about, how do we tell the other tiny human they will have company?"

"well I'm sure she won't understand a word we're saying, ha I think there other people to tell that are going to be super excited" the taller woman jests, "let's just take this one step at a time Ari"

"Hmm you speak the truth. Well I think the bigger questions of who, how and when should be decided before much else"

"who; well me… if I get the all clear from the other doctors that my body can take the challenge of bearing a thing inside me for 9 months"

"Agreed, but if they say no Callie, no means no, ok?" Arizona almost threatens.

"OK, ok no means no, don't worry about that Arizona, however I want your kid…" Callie throws in her terms.

Pondering for a second before answering "ok…fine, if you really want to try for the whole blond, blue eyed, dimpled dream child you want, then ok"

"Yes!" Callie pumps the air with her fist the way footballers do when they score

"sigh, ok well what about the daddy part of it?"

"not mark" Callie practically yells.

"That's not even funny in the slightest Callie" Arizona Stares down the Latina.

"Umm sorry" She looks sheepishly around and quickly moves the conversation on.

"Ok well do you want someone we know or just a donor, because I'm pretty sure I want someone with all of your features" the Latina states.

"Mmm I thought as much…well I think donor would be best" Arizona nods.

"Agreed….wow that was so easy…" Chuckling whilst leaning over the counter top Callie placing a kiss on the pink soft lips of the blond.

"I love you Calliope, I can't wait to make an awesome tiny human with you" Arizona says through a dorky grin.

"Speaking of tiny humans what time is our first tiny human coming home?"

"Umm I think Mark said around 5 or 6…ish" "we have plenty of time…If ya know what I mean" Callie winks at her wife.

"Excellent!...let's look at houses! And donor places!" Arizona bounces up and down on her bar stool.

"Umm ok not what I had in mind but, meh almost as good, I love you"

"I love you too calazona"

"…..Calazona? as in like the food… really? The food…babe…" Callie says raising a questioning eyebrow

"What? I thought it was cute… Callie and Arizona… calazona…and we're delicious…like the food!"

"Our kids have no hope of being cool" Callie slams her face into the palm of her hand.


End file.
